


Little God

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, DickDami Week 2016!, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know,” Dick whispered, pulling back and smiling in his overly charming way. “You’re pretty damn perfect, little prince.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Damian smiled, managed to get his arms around Dick’s neck, hanging loosely. “I thought I was a god, Grayson?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little God

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "bilingual" paired with "body worship"!
> 
> I am so sorry in advance, I had to use Google. We all know how Google is- there's Romani and Arabic scattered through out.

Damian huffed, folding his arms and making a point to lean his body weight back against Dick, as the two stood in the shockingly empty kitchen.

 

“I suppose dinner is not a thing tonight,” Damian said, as Dick had the both of them up, one arm sliding around Damian and squeezing his waist affectionately.

 

“Did Bruce say anything about everyone leaving?” Dick asked, and Damian shrugged a shoulder, not making a point to move in the slightest.

 

“Not to me.” Dick reached down, dug through Damian’s pocket for his phone, pulling it out. Damian huffed, but didn’t complain about the breach of privacy, as Dick unlocked his phone.

 

“Huh, no new messages.” He slid Damian’s phone onto the counter, as Damian finally pushed off him, walking to the center island and climbing up onto a stool- and then promptly up to the island itself, to sit. Dick pulled his own out, scrolling through a few messages he knew had nothing to do with the empty Manor- “Aha! Cass texted me.” Dick paused, then, “There’s a ton of food emojis and a car, and people emojis. I’m assuming it means Alfred drove her and Bruce into the city for dinner.”

 

Damian shrugged a shoulder, kicking his legs like he was a child again. Dick caught the action and smiled, leaving his own phone on the counter and smiling as well, loosely folding his arms.

 

“You’re cute, you know that, right?”

 

“-tt- Grayson, I am not a small animal.” Damian frowned. “Choose a better adjective.”

 

“No, no, cute is the perfect adjective. And you know…” he walked over, pushing the stool to the side so he could slide right between Damian’s legs, gripping his thighs and leaning up on his toes, so he was close to his mouth, “Sometimes I think you are just a small little animal.”

 

Damian pouted over that, just as Dick knew he could, and Dick brust out laughing, burying his face into Damian’s neck affectionately. Damian reached for his shoulders, pushing at them. “Grayson, get off. For that, you are now sharing my bed again tonight.”

 

“Aw, really?” Dick swallowed, attempting to compose himself as he turned, kissed Damian’s neck slowly, gently. “Because I’m pretty sure earlier you were begging me to never leave it.” Another kiss. “Or did I imagine that, little prince?”

 

Damian’s cheeks tinged, and he turned his face up, staring at the ceiling. “-tt- You are exaggerating, Grayson. I- I did not beg for anything.” Dick laughed again, moved to kiss Damian’s cheek.

 

“We’re remembering it a little differently then…” He reached up, rubbed one hand along Damian’s thigh, squeezed the thickest part of it firmly. “Pretty sure I grabbed you right here and opened your legs wide and you were already gone.”

 

Damian’s breath hitched, as Dick’s other arm slid around him, hand splaying on the small of his back. His fingers dug in, and through Damian’s tshirt, found one of the dimples at the small of his back.

 

“Or when I dug my thumbs into those cute little dimples,” Dick teased, kissing Damian’s neck again as he felt Damian’s thigh tremble. “You definitely were at least a little needy, baby.”

 

Damia exhaled, before his hips bucked, trying to get Dick’s hand to slide between his legs. “Grayson, this… this was not the reason we came down here…”

 

Dick smirked, pulling back and looking thoughtful for a moment. “You’re right,” he agreed, “We came down here for dinner.”

 

And just like that, Dick was shoving Damian down. The teen sprawled on his back, as Dick grabbed one of the stools and climbed up, hoisting himself up onto the island now.

 

“And I think I found mine.” He pushed at Damian’s tshirt, until it was rucked up under his ribs, leaning over to kiss slowly at the expanse of toned muscle along his belly. Damian shivered, Dick’s name coming out in a breath, and Dick smirked against his skin. “Everyone’s gone, Dami,” he said, glancing up Damian’s body as the younger pushed himself up on his elbows, “Live a little.”

 

Damian swallowed- before he nodded. He knew if he hadn’t, Dick would have let him be- would have acted as if nothing happened and tried to mull over what they would actually eat. Because he never pushed, never when Damian said no-

 

But, well. Complain was he did, there wasn’t really a part of him in that moment that wanted to say no.

 

Dick leaned back down, kissing slowly along Damian’s stomach, until he hit the waist of his pants. He reached up, popped the button of his jeans open, before turning and smiling. “Make my job easy, babybat, and just take everything off now?”

 

“...Here?” Damian asked, and Dick’s smile turned wicked.

 

“You bet your ass here.”

 

Damian as quiet for a moment- because surely they ran the risk of the family coming home. Who knew when they actually left- and there was the possibility of someone simply coming over. Tim, or even Jason-

 

And yet, Damian was sitting up, tugging his tshirt off over his head and tossing it to the floor. Dick grinned, backing off as Damian unzipped his jeans, squirming out of them and his underwear, letting it all join his shirt on the floor.

 

The moment he was naked, he was blushing again. “This is ridiculous,” he said, realizing he was sitting in the kitchen and this was the last place he should be getting intimate-

 

And then Dick was opening his thighs, smiling and leaning down, exhaling against his soft cock. Damian gave a little surprised squeak, the air warm over skin that was still sensitive from their earlier sex. Dick didn’t touch, however, and moved back to kissing Damian’s belly, slowly. Damian tried to relax, sprawled out on the large island, staring up at the ceiling as Dick reached the hollow of his ribs, traced one line of hard muscle towards his side.

 

It was… slow. And Damian found his skin was growing warm, something tingling beneath the surface in a way that made him think of the static he felt, when Dick had his fingers inside him but not his cock- that need, that growing desire.

 

But subtler. Softer.

 

He rather liked it.

 

Dick moved back along his ribs, towards the center of his chest. He paused, mumbling softly into Damian’s skin, words Damian didn’t understand.

 

“Esti atat de draguta.”

 

Damian swallowed, raising his head as Dick slowly kissed towards one nipple. “What- what did you just say, Grayson?”

 

A quick glance, and Dick only smiled, before slowly swirling his tongue around one dark nipple. Damian’s breath hitched, and he instinctively squeezed his thighs together, felt his cock hardening slowly. And he couldn’t understand how his body could  _ want _ more, it hadn’t been  _ that _ long since he’d had Dick inside him, and he’s come  _ so many times _ -

 

How Dick  _ did _ this to him was an utter mystery.

 

Dick’s mouth closed around the bud, sucking gently, as his hand drew light patterns over Damian’s belly. Everywhere he touched made Damian feel like something warm was writhing beneath his skin, pushing for Dick’s fingers.

 

“Grayson,” he breathed, as teeth brushed his nipple, before Dick’s tongue was back. “ _ Please _ , what did you say beloved?”

 

Dick raised his head again, finding Damian’s stare and offering him an affectionate smile. “Esti atat de draguta,” he repeated, his tongue moving over a language Damian was still so unfamiliar with- and inwardly, he  _ hated _ that he hadn’t learned it. If only to be able to whisper things to Dick that only  _ he _ would understand. “You’re so pretty,” he translated, smile growing, and Damian felt fire, in his cheeks.

 

He blushed so damn  _ easily _ it was ridiculous.

 

Dick lowered his head again, moving to Damian’s other nipple. Again, his tongue was there first, before his mouth closed over it, and Damian dropped his head back down, sighing and leaving Dick to his slow magic. It was chasing the fear of being caught straight out of Damian’s bones, had his body warm. He rubbed his hands along the expensive, polished granite beneath him, hips shifting as his cock twitched, mostly hard now. Dick glanced down, pulling off Damian’s nipple and smirking.

 

“Not yet,  draga mea,” Dick said, moving up to kiss at Damian’s shoulder. “Can you roll over for me?”

 

“ _ Why _ ?” Damian asked, even as he was rolling onto his side. He settled on his belly, his cock trapped between his body and the counter, as Dick leaned over him, kiss between his shoulder blades.

 

“Because there’s so much here,” he whispered, “that I haven’t worshiped yet, mic zeu.” He eased lower, lips heavy and warm against the thick scar that covered Damian’s spine. The skin there was pinker than the rest of him, stood out starkly against his otherwise dark skin.  _ Always would _ , Damian knew.

 

“What- what did you call me?” He  _ recognized _ the term before, thought it was something affectionately- couldn’t remember if it was  _ sweetheart _ or  _ darling _ or something similar-

 

“Little god,” Dick whispered, pausing at the middle of his back. “After all, that’s what you are, isn’t it? I think you’ve transcended  _ prince _ , Damian. You’re something more now.” He continued, traveling lower, and Damian squirmed when Dick hit the dimples at the base of his back. He nuzzled, one hand rubbing over the curve of Damian’s ass- and Damian was pushing towards his hand, lifting his hips as his cock rubbed against the island, precum leaking out. “Do you agree?”

 

“I-I…” Damian wasn’t  _ sure _ . A part of him  _ did _ , because he knew what blood he came from, he was a  _ bat _ and  _ should _ one day be the damned  _ demon’s head _ \- the world could be  _ his _ if he wanted it.

 

Wouldn’t that make him a god?

 

And yet… “Gods want worlds,” Damian whispered, as Dick dragged his teeth along one asscheek, the points teasing. “I only want  _ you _ .”

 

Dick paused, lifting his head, and Damian turned, craning his neck to glance over his shoulder. The gaze held for a moment, before Dick smiled lovingly. And when he spoke, his voice was  _ sincere _ , even if Damian wouldn’t understand the words. “Vreau doar prea.”

 

He leaned back down, kissed the small of Damian’s back, adding,

 

“All I ever want is  _ you _ , Damian.”

 

Damian shivered, felt Dick’s fingers sliding along his ass then. His thighs spread out of instinct, as he tried to push back towards them, as they paused to trace his hole. Dick chuckled then, one finger pushing but not entering him.

 

“You’re still wet,” he mused, and Damian almost wanted to retort that it wasn’t  _ his _ fault that Dick used so much lbe, or that Dick came so  _ much _ -

 

But maybe the last bit  _ was _ his fault. In part.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you again,” Dick offered, as Damian tried to push back against his fingers again. “You’re too sensitive, you’ll regret it.”

 

“Will I now?” Damian asked, pushing up onto his forearms, as Dick grabbed his ass with his other hand, smirking when he could see Damian’s hole.

 

“ _ Yeah _ , you will. I was a little rough on you. You should see yourself.” Dick rubbed the muscle again, before leaning over- and suddenly his finger was replaced by his tongue. Damian gasped, fisting his hands as his hips rocked, his cock sliding along the island, still pinned between it and his belly. Both of Dick’s hands gripped flesh, holding Damian open as he lapped slowly, his tongue so hot Damian felt like pure fire was touching him.

 

“Grayson-  _ beloved _ ,  _ nem min fadlik _ .” Damian panted, hadn’t even realized the switch in his tongue, until he felt Dick chuckling, and somehow  _ obeying _ despite not knowing what Damian had said.

 

It must have been the needy tone in his voice that gave away the  _ please _ , because Dick’s tongue didn’t leave, kept moving up over the tender muscle. His fingers gripped Damian’s ass tightly, kneading the flesh and muscle as Damian felt his cock pulsing, more precum pooling on the island.

 

“I- I want to get off, Grayson…  _ Grayson _ .” Damian shuddered. “ _ Please _ , habibtaa. Please, I need it- need it Grayson I-” Damian was babbling, his breath coming faster, until Dick finally pulled off his hole, moving down the back of one thigh with languid kisses.

 

“I have so much of you left,” he whispered, and Damian shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. It was inside him, tight and  _ hot _ , the ball of tension that needed  _ release _ , needed Dick to bring him back up to that high.

 

Dick lifted his head, carefully rolling Damian over, studying his face, before he leaned over, licked up a smear of precum on Damian’s belly.

 

“Okay, mic zeu,  _ okay _ . You’re alright.” His voice was soothing, as Damian’s breath hiccuped out of him. He felt like he was going crazy, being brought up this slowly and now suddenly craving so badly he couldn’t keep track of his thoughts.

 

And then Dick’s hand was on his cock, cradling it very gently, and he could feel his breath. Damian arched as Dick eased him into his mouth, sucking softly as he moved, took most of his thick cock with ease. Damian shuddered, reached down and tangled his hand in Dick’s hair, breathing  _ beloved _ as Dick moved  _ slowly _ , in a way that was torture-

 

But would still be  _ enough _ . Damian was too far gone for it not to be.

 

He lifted his hips, as Dick’s tongue rolled along his cock, before Dick was pushing at his slit, and Damian couldn’t handle it. He tugged at Dick’s hair, and with a soft moan, his eyes squeezing shut, he was  _ gone _ . He felt Dick’s mouth stilling but his tongue coaxing Damian through his orgasm, teasing the nerves bundled just beneath his cockhead, until Damian was limp and panting.

 

Dick lifted his himself, slowly, and Damian reached a hand out, beckoning him down. Dick leaned over him, and Damian tipped his head back, let Dick kiss him- let his tongue push into his mouth, push his own cum over his tongue that Dick hadn’t  _ swallowed _ .

 

Damian whimpered, because he  _ loved _ how he tasted, on Dick’s tongue. Loved the reminder that Dick wanted him enough to kiss him on every damn secret spot until Damian was a trembling, undone mess.

 

The kiss was wet, lips and tongue sliding together so easily, as Damian swallowed, wanted  _ more _ but couldn’t have it. Not unless Dick got his mouth on his cock again, before the night was up.

 

“You know,” Dick whispered, pulling back and smiling in his  _ overly charming _ way. “You’re pretty damn perfect, little prince.”

 

Damian smiled, managed to get his arms around Dick’s neck, hanging loosely. “I thought I was a  _ god _ , Grayson?”

 

“ _ Heh _ . I knew that’d go to your head, gorgeous.” Dick leaned down, rubbed his nose against Damian’s. “Willing to love a  _ mere mortal _ like me?”

 

Damian leaned up, kissed Dick’s lips very softly. “Believe me, Grayson,” he mumbled, one hand stroking the back of his neck affectionately. “You are anything  _ but _ a  _ mere mortal _ . 'Ant mumtaz, beloved.”

 

“What does that mean?” Dick asked, and Damian  _ returned _ the affectionate smile.

 

“ _ You are perfect _ .”


End file.
